Viscous fluids, such as honey, catsup, pancake syrup, salad dressing etc. are ordinarily sold and stored in narrow mouthed containers or bottles. Typically, people empty the containers by holding them upside down and permitting the fluid to drain out and, when the contents no longer readily flow therefrom, the bottle and the residue are thrown away. This problem becomes even more exaggerated when the fluid is cooled in a refrigerator since the viscosity of the fluid increases as the temperature is decreased. Thus a substantial amount of fluid may be lost and wasted.
Previously, it has been proposed to employ connectors or couplings adapted for connecting to the neck portion of a bottle, jar or the like, and for supporting one container in inverted position on another to effectively seat the joint between the containers. A coupling device to support one container in inverted position on another container to drain the same is disclosed in McHale, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,533 in which the coupling is adapted for slip-fit frictional engagement with the outlet portions of the containers. Whether of the threaded-type or the slip friction-type, these coupling devices connect the outlet portion of the container from which the viscous fluid is being drained and the outlet portion of the other container. A disadvantage is that the connectors have to have the correct size to match the opening of the containers and usually both ends of the connector have to be the same size.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for draining viscous fluids from one container to another which is useful for containers of various outlet sizes.